


Oh Hai Party Goers!

by fiirewalkwithme



Category: The Room (2003)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Gay Love, Love Affair, M/M, Slash, cheating lovers, johnny loves mark, mark x johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiirewalkwithme/pseuds/fiirewalkwithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Mark have been hiding their love from Lisa for months in this Room AU. Lisa finds out about the affair at Johnny's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Hai Party Goers!

Johnny was so happy to be home from a long day at the bank. He came home to all of the lights off in his and Lisa's apartment. Until they came on that is. All of his friends popped out and yelled "surprise!" in unison.

"Oh, hai everyone. Thanks for surprising me! Ha ha." He laughed as he went around to talk to all of his friends.

Mark was one of the first people to greet him. "Happy birthday, man." He said, leaning in to hug him.  
Johnny hugged back.

"Not too much..." He said in Mark's ear.

"Easy, Johnny, it's just a hug." Mark said as he backed away. "I doubt Lisa would notice two friends hugging."

Johnny laughed. "Of course." He said, kissing his best friend's cheek.

Mark's face flushed, but he didn't say anything. Mark stole a glance as Lisa who was scowling their way. She sauntered over and pulled Johnny into her embrace.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." Lisa said as she kissed her future husband on the lips.

"It's a beautiful party! You invited all my friends. That's good thinking, Lisa." Johnny said with one of his classic laughs.

"We want you to be happy for your big day, Johnny." Mark said, practically beaming. He was so happy to see Johnny. The older gentleman made him very happy. He hated sneaking around with Johnny while Lisa was away, but it felt great too.

"I am very happy Mark. To see you and all my friends. You all mean the world to me." Johnny moved on to speak to his other guests.

Lisa glared at Mark before walking passed him and into the kitchen. Lisa came back quickly. "Hey everyone, how about we get some air?" The guests all nodded and headed out. Mark found Johnny and pulled him aside.

"Hey, let's stay in here a bit." He said after everyone had gone outside. Mark pulled Johnny onto the couch and kissed him passionately. Johnny pulled back after awhile.

"What are we doing? What if they come back to see this?" Johnny frowned.

Mark chuckled and shook his head. "They're all outside. We're safe."

"You are so evil, Mark. Ha ha!" He said before pulling Mark close and kissing him deeply. A brunette man burst into the apartment and the kissing couple soon stood up to face him.

"What's the meaning of this? What are you doing?" The man said, glaring at them. "I can't believe you guys are doing this."

"You don't know shit, Steven. Leave us alone." Mark said, getting into Steven's face.

Johnny put a protective arm around Mark. "It's okay. Just go, Steve, okay? Everything will be alright. Don't worry about us."

"How can you do this? It makes me sick! You guys can't do this to Lisa. It's not right."

Johnny laughed. "I overheard her talking with her mother. She is seeing someone already too."

Steve shook his head. "That doesn't make it right. If you don't tell her about this, I will."

Mark grabbed Steven. "Don't you dare. Leave your stupid comments to yourself, fucker." Mark let him go and the man went scampering out the door. Johnny pulled Mark close and kissed him again. "Don't worry about it, Mark. He's just jealous."

Mark sighed. "I suppose...he did used to have a thing for me." He said, with a sly little smirk. "C'mon, let's go join everyone on the roof.

He said, just as everyone was coming back. Lisa beamed at Johnny. "Time for cake." She said as she headed for the kitchen.

"Sounds good. Hey everyone! Lisa's gone to cut the cake! Ha ha. She think of everything."

Mark rolled his eyes and looked at Johnny. "Wanna dance?"

Johnny shook his head. "Nah...maybe after cake, huh?"

Mark shrugged. "I guess."

Lisa came back with the cake and a knife. She set it on the table and began cutting the cake into even slices. Her mother Claudette came up next to her to pass out slices.

"I'm glad you and Johnny appear to be doing better." She said as she handed a slice of cake to Mike, who immediately started feeding a section of it to Michele, his girlfriend.

Lisa sighed. "We're better, I guess. But he's still hiding something from me. I can feel it."

"Lisa, you need to talk with him. Maybe after the party and everyone's gone to bed."

Lisa shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. You're probably right." Claudette nodded. "Of course I am right." She said as she passed her daughter a piece of cake.

******

After everyone was full from party food and cake, Johnny put on some music for everyone to chill out to. And for he and Mark to dance to. Their dancing started off innocently enough. They were rocking to a fast paced song, spazzing out as it were. Soon the track changed to a more slow song.

"Mark...we should probably sit this out, yes?" He said, turning to go sit down.

"No, Johnny. I'm not hiding anymore." Mark pulled Johnny close and swayed to the music. "No more hiding, Johnny. I'm not afraid of Lisa."

Johnny sighed, but continued to dance with his fair haired lover.

Lisa stormed over and tugged at Johnny's arm. "What the hell is going on here? Johnny, you're my future husband, what are you two doing?"

"Lisa...it's very complicated thing." He frowned as he looked between Mark and Lisa.

"Quiet, Johnny." Mark glared daggers at Lisa. "Lisa, he and I are in love. Have been since he heard about you and Denny's twisted affair! Fucking bitch. He's way too young for you."

"Oh please, Mark. You're not exactly in love with someone your own age!" Lisa shot back. "I'm disgusted by both of you. I can't believe you'd do this to me."

Johnny glared at Lisa. "I can't believe you would seduce someone you think of like a son. What the matter with your thinking? I don't understand your life. I heard you and Denny talk and it make me throw up. Mark...he was there for me when I find out. He was there to comfort me from your disgusting affair."

"Johnny, you aren't really in a place to talk about disgusting affairs. I want you both to leave this place. Just go!"

Denny ran to Lisa's side. "Just leave us! Can't you see you've upset Lisa?"

Mark glared at Lisa and Denny a he grabbed Johnny. "We don't need them. We're done with you two. Denny...you're a nice kid, but this bitch will ruin you. That's a promise." Mark said as he pulled Johnny from his own birthday party.

Outside of the apartment, Johnny rested against the wall, crying. He couldn't believe the past few months. Going from being a successful bank worker, to being engaged, to his love affair with his best friend. Being betrayed by a woman he had loved and then betraying her as well. It was all a bit much for the man. "I can't believe all of this, Mark. But I am glad we are together. I love you very much, Mark. I don't know why I didn't get with you sooner. You make me happy, Mark. I am so glad to have you as my best friend and lover all at once. I don't get her and Denny so much...but I am happy for her, I guess."

Mark shrugged. "I am glad to have you too, Johnny." He said as he helped him up. He lead him down the hall to his apartment. "We ought to move Johnny. This is an awkward situation waiting to happen."

"Ha ha. You think of everything Mark. I am thinking we should do that too. Maybe we live in the Castro now. That's where all gays live, right? We might as well go where we will be accepted, yes?"

Mark chuckled. "You're too much, Johnny."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt from a friend. This is meant to mostly be silly. Please don't take this seriously. I will question your love of this ridiculous movie.


End file.
